La chanson de Wilfried Mott
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Le Docteur et Rose Noble savourent leur nouvelle vie à deux. Mais une mauvaise nouvelle va donner une claque à la jeune femme.


Coucou. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Comme les précédentes, celle-ci est la suite des aventures de Rose Noble.

Dans «Pas comme les autres», je n'avais pas donné d'explications à la non-régénération du Docteur après «The End of Time». C'est dorénavant chose faite.

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, la franchise Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas. Sob T-T

Bêta: Arthemisdu44

Bon, trêve de bla bla. Place à la lecture. Enjoy !

* * *

Le Docteur regardait sa compagne dormir. Elle était si belle, là, dans ses bras. Quand il la regardait comme ça, il se demandait comment, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait pu tenter de la rejeter.

_« - C'est toujours moi Docteur. Je suis juste plus forte. Je peux rester ?_

_- Oui, Rose. Aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. »_

Sentir ses deux nouveaux cœurs contre les siens lui avait fait une drôle d'impression. Elle ne pouvait pas être devenue comme lui. Un Seigneur du Temps. Certes, il ne voulait plus être seul, mais pas comme ça. Pas en lui volant sa vie humaine. Alors il avait fait comme avec Rose Tyler : il avait gardé des distances plus que respectables. Il savait qu'il risquait de la perdre en agissant de cette manière. Il voulait juste la savoir en sécurité.

Mais c'était sans compter Rose Noble. Quand il y repensait !

_Elle avait compris son désarroi, elle avait respecté son choix. Elle avait senti qu'il lui fallait du temps pour accepter cette condition._

_« - Je serais toujours là pour vous. »_

_Mais il n'avait pas opéré de rapprochement. Et petit à petit, ce rejet avait profondément blessé la jeune femme. En effet, le Gallifréen l'avait souvent entendue pleurer quand il passait devant la porte de sa chambre. À chaque fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait pu constater que le pétillement qui y régnait s'éteignait peu à peu. Leur si belle complicité aussi en avait souffert, Rose n'ayant plus aucun goût pour rien. Aussi un soir, cédant à la pression de ses cœurs, le Docteur avait poussé la porte de la chambre de son amie. Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait glacé les sangs. La jeune femme remplissait une valise en pleurant._

_« - Je n'en peux plus. À quoi je m'attendais ? Qu'il me remarque ? Qu'il comprenne que l'Univers acceptait finalement qu'il soit heureux ? Mais ma pauvre, il a vécu seul tellement longtemps... »_

_Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et avait continué sa besogne, brisant un peu plus les cœurs du Gallifréen à chaque vêtement qui atterrissait dans la valise. Soudain, Rose s'était arrêtée et s'était caché le visage dans les mains en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai plus nulle part où aller ! Si je rentre chez moi, je risque de tuer maman. »_

_Elle pleurait à briser les pierres. C'en était trop pour le Docteur. Il avait franchit la faible distance qui le séparait encore de Rose et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Surprise, elle avait d'abord cherché à le repousser, mais il l'avait serrée plus fort contre ses cœurs et s'était penché sur son oreille._

_« - Je suis désolé. »_

_Contre toute attente, ces trois petits mots avaient redoublé le flot de larmes de la jeune femme. Cependant, elle ne le repoussait plus. Au contraire, elle s'était accrochée plus à lui et s'était laissée aller quand il avait commencé à la bercer. Ce n'était plus des larmes de désespoir qui cascadaient le long des ses joues. Elles avaient été remplacées par des larmes de soulagement._

_Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Rose, ils avaient passé une nuit magique. Ils n'avaient rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Leurs quatre cœurs avaient parlé pour eux._

Un léger mouvement à ses côtés fit sortir le Gallifréen de ses pensées. Et il se retrouva face à deux yeux noisettes pétillants de vie.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Rose s'étira comme un chat tout en cherchant à se lover plus contre son extraterrestre de compagnon.

- Hhhhuuuummmm... Très bien. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Oooof! Environ... Vingt minutes ?

Rose adressa au Docteur un regard plus que dubitatif. Sous ce regard, le sourire du Gallifréen s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à un visage un peu contrit.

- Ou plutôt trois heures.

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant l'air penaud de son compagnon. Elle se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son invitation. Rompant le baiser, Rose nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien dans ses bras. Elle sentit les lèvres du Gallifréen se poser délicatement sur ses cheveux, et ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec les mèches blondes. Autant quand elle dormait, il savait rester tranquille, autant dès l'instant où elle se réveillait, il ne savait plus rester en place. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le bonheur de cet instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer cet homme extraordinaire. Il était son air, sa terre. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. La violence de ses sentiments l'avait d'abord effrayée, mais le TARDIS lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était l'héritière du Méchant Loup. Depuis toujours, elle était destinée à devenir la compagne du Docteur, celle qui guérirait ses blessures. Alors, elle avait accepté son destin et était devenue l'égale du Docteur.

Le Gallifréen rompit le silence.

- Je te dépose à Chiswick ?

Surprise, Rose releva la tête et fixa le Docteur quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Voir ta famille ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne vas pas partir sans moi ?

Le Gallifréen lui sourit avant de répondre. Cette peur irrationnelle de le voir l'abandonner le touchait à chaque fois. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce de sa faute à lui.

- Jamais.

- Mais... Pour maman !

Son compagnon se tourna vers la table de chevet. Il sortit quelque chose du tiroir.

- Donne-moi ta main.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et il passa à son doigt une bague qui ressemblait énormément à une alliance.

- Tu sais, il y avait des façons plus simples de me demander en mariage.

La grimace du Seigneur du Temps la fit éclater de rire.

- Par cet anneau, je rends un de tes cœurs indétectable.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu compte échapper à maman ?

- ...

- Lorsqu'elle découvrira la bio-bague, je te jure qu'elle voudra te rencontrer.

La sonnerie d'arrivée sauva le Docteur de cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'empressa de se lever et de s'habiller, sous le regard amusé de sa compagne, qui l'avait imité.

- On y est. Je vais quand même vérifier les coordonnées. Au cas où !

- Docteur ?

- Hum ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu !

- Ah oh euh... Tu trouveras bien une explication. Je te fais confiance.

La crise de fou rire de la jeune femme le fit se renfrogner. Et il garda cette expression jusqu'à la porte du TARDIS. En effet, à chaque fois que Rose avait croisé son regard, elle était repartie dans un grand éclat de son rire cristallin.

Avant de partir, la jeune femme s'était tournée vers le Gallifréen et l'avait embrassé rapidement.

- À toute à l'heure.

Et elle sorti. Le Docteur la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai tourné dans la rue qui la mènerait à la maison de son enfance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Maman ! Grand-père ! C'est moi !

Aucune réponse. La maison était étrangement calme. Un calme mortel. Rose ferma la porte et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Même si sa mère était partie faire des courses, son arrière-grand-père l'aurait accueillie avec de grands cris de joie. Mais là, c'était le silence. Ce qui était loin des habitudes de la maison.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? La porte n'était pas fermée.

Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme avançait prudemment. Elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une maison hantée. Instinctivement, elle resserra les pans de son blouson. Soudain, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier lui firent lever la tête. Donna descendait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Rose, tu es là !

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Donna serra sa fille dans ses bras. Quand elle se recula, Rose put voir une peine infinie dans le regard de sa mère. Et cette expression lui fit craindre le pire.

- Oh ma chérie !

Là, ça devenait franchement inquiétant. Sa mère l'avait appelée « Ma chérie » et elle lui caressait les cheveux. Donna ne faisait ça que quand elle voulait protéger sa fille d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où est grand-père ? Grand-père ?

- ...

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe bon sang !

Les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Donna.

- Oh Rose ! Grand-père...

Effrayée, Rose ne laissa pas finir sa mère et se rua dans l'escalier. Son arrière-grand-père n'était plus de première jeunesse. Se pouvait-il que son heure soit arrivée ? La jeune femme ne voulait pas y croire. Pas maintenant. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire ! Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée trop tard. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si c'était le cas. Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle absentée pour que l'état de son grand-père prenne une tournure si dramatique ? Elle aurait dû vérifier les coordonnées temporelles !

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Wilfried, Rose s'arrêta. Elle avait peur. Une peur viscérale de voir son arrière-grand-père... Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner une contenance et elle entra doucement.

- Grand-père ?

- Viens, entre R... Touss touss.

La quinte de toux ne s'arrêtait plus. Aussi Rose se précipita-t-elle au chevet de son grand-père.

- Doucement, ne te fatigue pas.

Wilfried repris difficilement sa respiration. Celle-ci semblait saccadée et particulièrement difficile. Parfois même sifflante. Tout en fouillant la mémoire que sa mère lui avait léguée, la jeune femme caressait les cheveux de l'homme qui l'avait vu grandir. Quand elle reconnut les symptômes, elle retint difficilement ses larmes. Wilfried avait contracté la grippe pulmonaire. Particulièrement virulente, elle ne touchait que les poumons, les empêchant d'effectuer correctement leur travail. Cette maladie avait une période d'incubation d'à peine quelques heures et était, par conséquent, mortelle si elle n'était pas traitée. Malheureusement pour Wilfried, extrêmement rare au 21ème siècle, le remède ne serait trouvé que trois siècles plus tard.

- Alors, tu voyages ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Et tu en as vu beaucoup ? Des aliens ?

Rose sourit tristement. Il avait posé exactement la même question à Donna après qu'elle soit partie avec le Docteur.

- Oui. La dernière planète que l'on a visité était magnifique. Tu l'aurais adorée. La planète Culbuto. Ses habitants ne cessent de s'agiter. Même le Docteur est plus calme. Et les montagnes se balancent dans le vent.

Donna les regardait faire leurs messes basses en souriant tristement. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle les verraient ainsi. Et Rose repartirait probablement. Ça lui ferait bizarre toute seule dans cette grande maison.

- Grand-père, on va te laisser te reposer. Rose, tu veux un thé ?

La jeune femme s'était retournée quand sa mère avait parlé. Depuis combien de temps les écoutait-elle ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ai entendu leur conversation. Wilfried, aussi inquiet que son arrière-petite-fille, ne cessait de lancer des regards désespérés sur les deux femmes. Mais rien ne se passa. Donna n'avait rien entendu.

- J'aimerais rester avec grand-père. On pourrait prendre le thé ici ?

L'ancienne compagne du Docteur acquiesça. Elle comprenait parfaitement que sa fille veuille passer avec son arrière-grand-père le peu de temps qui leur était encore offert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles discutaient le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Wilfried.

- Tu continues à voyager ?

- Oui. Le monde regorge de merveilles. Si seulement tu pouvais les voir maman.

- Un jour peut-être.

La mère et la fille se sourirent tristement. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Rose porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Et Donna remarqua la bio-bague.

- Tu t'es mariée ?

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer. Elle n'avait pas cherché d'explication. Tant pis. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se lancer.

- Euh... Non. Mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. John. John Smith.

- Et que fait-il dans la vie ?

- Il est Docteur. Docteur sans frontières.

Wilfried fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Rose se précipita à son chevet. Et elle se retrouva face à un regard pétillant de joie. Silencieusement, elle lui demanda depuis combien de temps il écoutait. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait écouté toute leur conversation. Et qu'il avait comprit. Elle lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de retourner auprès de sa mère.

- Tu devais vouloir dire Médecin sans frontières, non ?

- Hum ? Oh oui, pardon !

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait venir voir grand-père ?

Rose resta à regarder le lit de son arrière-grand-père quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Il n'est pas au Royaume-Uni. Mais je vais essayer de l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'il ferait. Qu'ont-dis les médecins ?

- Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Même à l'Hôpital, ils l'ont renvoyé à la maison en me disant de me préparer au pire.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle avait vaguement espérer que les prémices d'un remède aurait pu aider Wilfried. Sentant les larmes venir, elle s'excusa auprès de Donna et sortit de la maison. Ses pas la menèrent directement au TARDIS. Rose sortit sa clé. Elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour la glisser dans la serrure tellement sa main tremblait. Finalement, elle réussit à entrer. La salle de contrôle était vide et sombre. Son compagnon était sorti. Ayant détecté la présence de la jeune femme, la conscience du vaisseau alluma les lumières.

- Docteur ?

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa. Pourquoi l'appeler puisqu'il n'était pas là ? Elle était complètement désorientée. Une boule de tristesse dansait dans son estomac. Soudain, elle explosa pour laisser place à une violente nausée. En se tenant le ventre, Rose se laissa glisser le long de la porte en pleurant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Docteur revenait de sa balade dans Londres quand il vit que son vaisseau était allumé. Étrange ! Rose serait-elle déjà rentrée ? Il pressa le pas. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il scruta les alentours et entra.

- Rose ?

Un léger gémissement le fit se retourner. Et il découvrit sa compagne assise par terre, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Rose !

Le Gallifréen se précipita à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était la seule chose qui l'empêcherait de se noyer. Et elle pleura. Elle pleura toute sa peine, tout son désarroi. Le Docteur la berça en lui caressant les cheveux et tenta de la calmer avec des « Chut » apaisants.

- Là, je suis là.

Rose pleura tout son soul. Toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu chez elle, elle les laissa sortir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'elle trouva la force de parler.

- C'est grand-père. Il va... Il va... Mourir.

Les larmes avaient de nouveau brisé la voix de la jeune femme. Le Docteur resta silencieux. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait la soulager.

Soudain, Rose se dégagea de son étreinte et se déplaça de manière à faire face à son compagnon.

- Dis-moi qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour lui !

- De quoi souffre-t-il ?

- Grippe pulmonaire.

Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent. Il soupira et caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Des yeux du Gallifréen suintaient une profonde tristesse. Les larmes de Rose reprirent de plus belle et elle secoua la tête, refusant le destin tragique de son arrière-grand-père.

- Non !

- Je suis désolé.

- Non !

- Rose...

- NON ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! C'est ton ami. Sans lui, tu serais sûrement mort lorsque les Seigneurs du Temps ont voulu prendre la Terre. Tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas interférer dans la ligne temporelle d'une seule personne.

- Et pour Jenny Forest [1]? Tu ne l'as pas fait peut-être ?

- C'était différent. Il en allait du bien-être d'une communauté.

- Et pour Adélaïde Brooke ?

- Ça a failli coûter le futur de la Terre ! Je ne recommencerais pas une bêtise pareille. C'est trop dangereux. Pour lui également.

Rose se leva et se détourna de son compagnon. Il avait raison. Adélaïde avait elle-même rétabli sa ligne temporelle. Qu'adviendrait-il de sa famille si elle faisait montre du même égoïsme. Seulement, elle n'avait pas la force de l'accepter. C'était trop dur. Elle ne pouvait admettre que l'homme qui l'avait élevée, qui l'avait aidé à réaliser son destin, disparaisse de sa vie.

La jeune femme fixa son regard sur la console centrale. Le Gallifréen vint se placer à ses côtés et lui caressa timidement le dos.

- Alors je dois accepter de le voir partir ?

Le Docteur ne répondit rien. Il sentit que sa compagne s'était rangée à son avis. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les présences apaisantes de son compagnon et du TARDIS.

- Qui va s'occuper de ma mère ?

- Tu veux que je demande à quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je demanderais à Cathy. Je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un que maman connait. Ce sera plus discret. Tu sais comment est maman !

Ils rirent tous les deux, mais se calmèrent quelques secondes plus tard, aucun n'ayant vraiment le cœur à rire.

- Je vais y retourner. J'y passerais sûrement la nuit.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le TARDIS. Le Gallifréen resta à regarder la porte plusieurs secondes après que celle-ci se soit fermée. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda ses chaussures en soupirant. Apprendre la mort imminente de Wilf lui avait fait un choc. Mais ce qui le mortifiait le plus, c'était la douleur de Rose. Il s'était promis de lui apprendre doucement la philosophie des Seigneurs du Temps et elle venait de subir les lois qu'ils avaient établi comme une claque qu'on prend dans la figure. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Soleil se couchait sur Londres et Chiswick. Rose et Wilfried n'avaient cessé de discuter. Donna étant souvent avec eux, ils faisaient particulièrement attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

Le dîner terminé, l'ancienne compagne du Docteur était partie faire la vaisselle — surtout pour masquer un nouvel accès de larmes — aussi se mirent-ils à parler plus librement.

- Tu es heureuse avec le Docteur ? Parce que sinon, il aura à faire à moi !

Rose rit. Même malade, son arrière-grand-père ne cesserait de faire le pitre.

- Très heureuse. Il est merveilleux. Je me réveille parfois la nuit en pensant que tout ce que j'ai vécu n'était en fait qu'un magnifique rêve. Dans ces cas-là, ce n'est que sa présence près de moi qui me confirme que je ne rêve pas.

- Et vous comptez vous marier ?

- Non. On en a discuté et, tous les deux, on se sent parfaitement bien comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi portes-tu une bague ?

- Pour maman. Je suis comme le Docteur. J'ai deux cœurs. La bague masque l'un des deux, comme ça elle ne craint rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Docteur volait d'une commande à l'autre du vaisseau.

_Rassilon l'avait manipulé. Encore une fois, le Lord Président avait voulu l'utiliser pour éviter de se salir les mains. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le Docteur ne se laisserait plus faire. Il ne tuerait pas son ami._

_"- Hors de mon chemin !"_

_Le Maitre avait compris. Et le Docteur avait tiré, brisant la machine qui reliait les Seigneurs du Temps à la Terre. Ce serait probablement son dernier coup d'éclat._

_"- Vous mourrez avec moi Docteur ! _

_- Je sais."_

_Il s'était résigné à mourir de la main de Rassilon. C'était son destin. Ood Sigma l'avait prévenu. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Son regard avait dérivé lentement à gauche de son bourreau. Sa mère, elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, elle qui l'avait encouragé silencieusement quelques minutes plus tôt, se cachait désormais le visage. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait dans cette vie : les pleurs de sa mère. C'est alors qu'il avait entendu le Maitre derrière lui._

_"- Hors de mon chemin !"_

_Il avait eu du mal à y croire. Son ami, celui disparu sous les assauts des tambours, était revenu. Le Docteur s'était éloigné à la dernière minute. Le Maitre s'était battu pour lui._

_La disparition des Seigneurs du Temps avait provoqué une grande explosion. Et quand il s'était relevé, il avait découvert le Maitre quelques mètres plus loin. Le Docteur n'était pas mort. Tous s'étaient trompés : Carmen, Ood Sigma. Il était toujours en vie. Soudain, quatre coups avaient résonné. Quatre coups qui réduisirent ses illusions à néant. Quatre coups qui annonçait la fin de sa chanson. Wilf s'était enfermé dans la cabine, sauvant ainsi le malheureux technicien qui s'était retrouvé pris au piège. Le Docteur allait se lever et sauver son ami, mais le Maitre fut plus rapide._

_"- Non !"_

_En quelques secondes, le grand-père de Donna s'était retrouvé aux côtés du Gallifréen et l'empêchait de sauver le Maitre._

_"- Docteur ! C'est son souhait !_

_- Pas maintenant ! Je ne te regarderais pas mourir de nouveau._

_- L'un de nous doit disparaitre, Docteur. Je te dois bien ça._

_- Pourquoi ? Je viens à peine de te retrouver. Nous ne sommes plus que deux ! Les deux derniers. Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier._

_- Les tambours, Docteur, les tambours !"_

_Le Docteur n'avait rien pu répondre à cela. Et le Maitre, trop faible pour se régénérer, était mort dans cette cabine._

Sortant de ses souvenirs, le Seigneur du Temps s'activa plus encore autour de la console, activant le plus de moteurs de recherches possible. Il se souvenait d'un article sur la grippe pulmonaire. Mais où ? Il devait absolument retrouver ce sujet ! Il en allait de la vie de Wilf.

Rose avait raison. Le Gallifréen devait tenter quelque chose pour son ami. S'il y avait un espoir, même minime, il devait s'y raccrocher. Même si cet espoir ne se résumait qu'à apporter un peu de confort à ses derniers jours. Il ne s'arrêterait que quand Wilfried se serait éteint.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune femme rapprocha un fauteuil du lit et s'y pelotonna. Son arrière-grand-père venait de prendre ses anti-douleurs et s'enfonçait doucement dans le sommeil. Le regard fixé sur la poitrine du vieil homme et l'oreille aux aguets, Rose chercha une position confortable.

Donna passa la tête par la porte.

- Tu veux que je te prépare ta chambre ?

- Non merci. Je veillerais grand-père cette nuit.

- Je peux le faire si tu es fatiguée !

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Va te reposer maman. Tu as une tête affreuse.

La mère de Rose acquiesça avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle préparerait tout de même sa chambre. Rose venait à peine de rentrer à la maison, aussi sa mère viendrait prendre sa place auprès de Wilf quelques heures plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- OUI !

Le Docteur venait enfin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. L'espoir grandissait de secondes en secondes. Il se rua dans les nombreux couloirs du vaisseau avant de venir reprendre son manteau et de se diriger vers la maison de sa compagne.

La seule fenêtre allumée était celle de la chambre de Wilf. Quelques heures plus tôt, le Gallifréen était sorti du TARDIS pour jeter un œil discret sur cette même fenêtre. Il y avait aperçut Rose, des traces de larmes marquant encore ses joues. Il savait qu'il la trouverait dans cette chambre.

Le Docteur entra dans la bâtisse. Son premier arrêt fut pour la chambre de Donna. Son amie était profondément endormie. Cependant, elle avait enclenché son réveil. D'un habile et discret coup de tournevis sonique, il désactiva la sonnerie et sorti. Le visage de Donna était marqué par la fatigue. Mieux valait qu'elle se repose. Et qu'elle ne le voit pas lui.

Quelques pas plus tard, le Docteur entra dans la chambre de son ami. Rose était pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, profondément endormie. Son corps était, par moments, agité de tremblements. Son compagnon se saisit d'une couverture proche et en couvrit délicatement la fille de Donna.

- Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le Gallifréen se retourna quand il entendit Wilfried.

- Je viens voir un vieil ami.

- Je crains de ne plus être celui que vous avez connu.

- Rooo ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites là ? Vous avez encore de belles années devant vous !

- Je ne passerais probablement pas la nuit. Mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai eu une belle vie.

- Vous vous trompez Wilf.

Le vieil homme eu un sourire ironique, sourire qui fut rapidement étouffé par une quinte de toux. Il la retint du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas réveiller son arrière-petite-fille. Il préférait qu'elle ne le voit pas mourir. Le Docteur lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir.

- Vraiment Docteur ?

- Oh oui ! Ce soir, vous allez devenir célèbre !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un léger frémissement réveilla Rose. Mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'entendait ni respiration sifflante, ni quinte de toux. Cela voulait-il dire que Wilfried avait trépassé ? Elle étouffa un nouvel accès de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et se retrouver seule face à la mort de son arrière-grand-père.

- Alors ?

La voix de son arrière-grand-père ?

- Rien !

Le Docteur ? Rose ouvrit finalement les yeux. Et elle se retrouva face au dos du Gallifréen.

- Docteur ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Le Docteur fut coupé par Wilf qui sauta hors de son lit.

- Je suis guéri !

- Quoi ?

Le vieil homme commença une gigue endiablée. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais contracté de maladie mortelle.

- Le Docteur m'a soigné. Je n'ai plus rien !

- Quoi ?

- Plus rien, Rose. Je suis guéri, guéri !

- Quoi ?

Le Gallifréen sourit. Il avait déteint sur elle. Elle adoptait ses tics. Le regard éberlué de sa compagne passait de Wilfried au Docteur et du Docteur à Wilfried.

- Mais... Je croyais... Tu m'avais convaincu qu'il... ?

- Ne fallait pas interférer dans la ligne temporelle d'une seule personne ? C'est exact. Et c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Attends cinq minutes ! Tu n'as pas interféré dans la ligne temporelle de grand-père. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu l'as guéri ? De la grippe pulmonaire, maladie mortelle au 21ème siècle ?

Le Docteur s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil de la jeune femme.

- Je me suis souvenu d'un article que j'avais lu il y a quelques années. Cette maladie est effectivement extrêmement rare au 21ème siècle. Mais une personne s'en est sortie.

- Cette personne pourrait nous aider ! Tu l'as trouvée ?

- Oh oui ! Très facilement ! Cette personne s'appelle Wilfried Mott.

Rose le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux dire que... ?

- C'est à partir du sérum du 24ème siècle que j'ai injecté à Wilf que les médecins ont réussit à élaborer le vaccin. Je n'ai donc pas interféré dans la ligne temporelle de ton arrière-grand-père.

Il termina sa phrase en souriant. Celui de Rose fleurit sur ses lèvres et grandit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'embrasse tendrement. Tout ça sous le regard heureux de Wilfried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donna, Rose et Wilfried étaient attablés à la table du petit déjeuner.

- Rose, grand-père ! Répétez-moi ça.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, Donna.

- C'était un état transitoire. Comme un rhume ! John me l'a confirmé hier soir. Et j'ai fait venir un médecin ce matin pour confirmer le diagnostic.

- Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas vu passer ce médecin ?

Rose et Wilfried se regardèrent quelques secondes. Ce fut le vieil homme qui répondit.

- Tu en avais déjà beaucoup fait. On a préféré te laisser dormir.

Donna replongea dans sa tasse, provoquant les rires des deux personnes qui l'entourait. Soudain, Rose pâlit et elle se précipita aux toilettes. La boule de stress qui l'habitait depuis la veille explosa et elle vomit le peu qu'elle avait pu avaler. Un frémissement un peu en dessous de son estomac lui provoqua des frissons, l'obligeant à se pencher au-dessus des toilettes. Ce frémissement, elle l'avait déjà ressenti la nuit précédente, juste avant de découvrir le Docteur dans la chambre de Wilfried. Mais alors, elle pensait trouver le corps sans vie de son grand-père ! Rose se plongea dans une intense réflexion, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Puis, un peu remise, elle ressorti, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Maman, grand-père ! Je vais y aller ! Mon train part bientôt.

Sa famille vint à sa rencontre dans l'entrée. Le visage de Wilf était éclairé par la joie de voir son arrière-petit-fille rejoindre le Seigneur du Temps, tandis que celui de Donna était triste.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

- Non merci maman. Je prendrais un taxi.

- Pourtant ça serait plus prudent. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es un peu pâle.

- Je vais bien maman ! C'est juste les nerfs qui se relâchent. Et si ça s'aggrave, j'aurais John pour s'occuper de moi.

Seul Wilfried s'aperçut du discret sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Et tu vas où cette fois ?

- Je rejoins John en France et après... On verra !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose entra dans le TARDIS alors que le Docteur programmait les coordonnées de leur prochaine destination. La jeune femme vint se serrer contre son dos. Elle aimait le tenir contre elle de cette manière, la tête entre ses épaules. Il continuait de travailler tout en lui adressant des gestes tendres de temps en temps. La Cheminée du Temps se mit en route et de légères secousses commencèrent à se faire sentir.

- Merci Docteur !

Celui-ci opéra un savant demi-tour et ce fut elle qui se retrouva dans ses bras, sa tête calée dans le cou du Docteur.

- Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de permettre à l'Histoire de suivre son cours.

- Peut-être. Mais merci quand même.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. C'est alors que Rose leva la tête vers son compagnon.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum hum ! Docteur, ... , je suis enceinte.

Le Gallifréen ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer sa joie. Mais l'intense pétillement dans ses yeux, l'immense sourire qui éclaira son visage et le baiser passionné qu'il adressa à Rose exprimèrent mieux que des mots ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

[1] Jenny Forest est un des personnages du roman «Peacemaker» écrit par James Swallow.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles fics.


End file.
